borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapons I used to dislike
So I was fooling around with a Brick build and started useing a rocket launcher only set up. Now in the past I have completely avoided RLs because they seemed so hard to aim. With a few tips from the Wiki and an ammo regen Bombadier com, I decided to try them out. I have now found that in the hands of Brick anyway, RLs seem to be quite devistating. I really like my Undertaker with acid element, lvl 68 The Roaster with 3 round burst fire, Rhino with elec element, and Mongol. reasons: * 1- Undertakers acid element eats thru armor like butter. Lance, Spiderants, Runners and Turrets go BYE BYE :) * 2- The Roaster is like a hellfire only bigger :o * 3- Rhinos mutiple elemental discharges mangle any targets in its line on fire :P * 4- Mongol is like a cluster bomb. Just launch a few in a salvo and watch the targeted area just erupt in explosions O.O So my question to all you fine people of the Wiki is, Are there any weapon types or even just certain weapons that you originally hated, but later tried them again and found you liked them and why? -- 20:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I used to hate machine guns early on until I started finding some with decent ROFs and accuracy. Now I love them on Brick and Roland. 20:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : yeh, they are kind sucky if you cant find a decent one. 20:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : : i basically had the same experience veg did; i hated rockets launchers until i used brick. :D Icanhasatlas :3 20:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Repeater pistols: I have never found a use for repeaters over anarchy until recently. I made a test character, not only for game manipulation but to test repeater validity with mord. I don't know how it will add up in the end but, at least, in the 30-40 lvl range mord can rock with repeaters. 20:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Elemental pistols( Firehawk, Hornet, Defiler) and guns like the Invader(pistol) and Violator and Mashers are awesome in the hands of Mord. With a high RoF increase Gunslinger com. Thats how I play him mostly anyway. 22:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I barely ever use repeaters. Maybe the Firehawk occasionally, but even then I'd opt for an incendiary Thanatos over that. That said, I used a Krom's Sidearm to bring my Mord throgh DL4 PT2. Worked awesome. 23:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) i found an incendiary lady finger on mordecai in the second playthrough. it was a BEAST. Icanhasatlas :3 00:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I used to hate revolvers (sorry hunters) with a passion until I found a nice little Defiler. Now, it's my main corrosive weapon and the aries fulfills my obsession with always having my health at 100% : ^=D synsop forgets to sign : I used to hate repeaters until I discovered how powerful a Double Thanatos, Nemesis Invader, Caustic Vengeance, and Firehawk build is...tears apart anything... 01:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC)